


Stumble

by SavioBriion



Category: The Bible
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG, 2010. Christmas writing challenge - drabble about the Archangel Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> The archangels belong to God, obviously.

It would be _so easy_ to stumble slightly, give in, follow the path his brother took. He is the Warrior, God's Right Hand, and Heaven has no chance of standing against him. Wrath and Pride dangle a shadow's breadth away, teasing him, and Lucifer would welcome him triumphantly. He could command another army, one with fewer scruples to impede them.

Gabriel looks up from his book, smiling gently at him, as Raphael sets down a plate of cookies and Uriel pokes his head out, paint on his nose, and the Presence is warm within him. And Michael the Archangel smiles.


End file.
